User blog:NVDelta/AA Card Quotes to Add
Amity Arena Card Quotes Jinn In the battle against the Leviathan Grimm, Ruby Rose used the Relic of Knowledge to buy herself some time. Though amused by it, Jinn kindly asked that it never be used like that again. Buuut, that's in real life. While this, is a game. So nothing can stop us from abusing it! Are you ready to stop time and use it to your own advantage?? Because we sure are! Jinn doesn't have to... "know!" "I will not allow you to use me without a question again... Even if this was clever." -Jinn Clover Ebi There's nothing subtle about what the Ace Ops leader Clover is about. He walks into any situation with a four leaf clover on his lapel, rabbit's foot on his belt, and while twirling a horseshoe. This man exudes the confidence of a leader that knows that he can beat any odds... literally. Which... puts him at the opposite end of the spectrum with our friendly neighborhood Qrow that brings misfortune to all those around him. With these two mystical Semblances colliding, this is the first time we hope Qrow is defeated by someone else, because this might be the only chance for him to catch a break. "I was honestly expecting things to go a lot rougher." -Qrow (moments before meeting Clover's Bolo Ties) Manticore The Manticore Grimm are terrifying mixture of creatures that end up being more than the sum of their parts. Imagine fighting a lion, except this lion can fly and pounce on you from above. Oh, oh, wait, even better! This flying lion can pounce on you AND poison you with a sting from its scorpion tail. What a joy it must be to fight a manticore... Ah, right... it can breathe fire too... Forget it, just run. Penny 2.0 In the match on Amity Arena in the Amity Colosseum against Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina was torn apart by her own weapons and was presumed dead. However, as her cores were recovered successfully, Dr. Pietro Polendina was able to reconstruct her bigger and better than before. What's more, is that her experience in Vale has proven to us that Penny's AI is powerful enough to actually integrate with Human society to a fair degree. (Proven by her friendship with Miss Rose.) Which instantly cleared Penny for active peacekeeping duty in Mantle once she was rebuilt. The world criticized us for making a weapon disguised as a young girl when Penny fell, but now... there's something about a bright young robot girl protecting the people with a gung ho attitude and cheery demeanor that restores hope. Dr. Polendina may have made the right decision, for humanity. "Sal...U...TATIONSSSS!!!" -Penny Mutant Creep These must be the mutant Grimm we've only heard about from reports. It is rather exciting to conduct experiments on creatures created by the infamous Dr. Merlot. Though, these abominations are not to be taken lightly, studying them may bring new insight to Grimm physiology. These particular ones are the Mutant Creep Grimm that will explode on death, we best be careful when we dispose of them. Maria Calavera The Grimm Reaper, Maria Calavera was a legend. Tales of her exploits reached far and wide to inspire the next generations of Huntsmen. However, one day, she suddenly retired and was never heard from again, her illustrious career ending unceremoniously with the loss of her silver eyes. The tale of the Grimm Reaper is a cautionary one, teaching Huntsmen the dangers of working alone without teammates to watch your back. As even the famed Grimm Reaper fell prey to vile machinations when caught alone and off guard by determined foes. "Life... is beautiful. It is precious. And it must... be protected." -Maria Flower Power Flower Power A soft quivering voice, a sting on my cheek, Jolts me awake from vengeance I seek. Rousing me from deep depths of despair, Trembling hands hold tight while I stare. Memories of terror reflect in her eyes, She won't let me go, to meet my demise. Past and present combine, I start seeing double, Time slowing, rewinding to the night of the devil. I am here now, and Nevermore you will hide, Like that time long ago, I am by your side... Wiping your tears, Subduing our fears, Awash in tranquility's hue, My Semblance, awoken for you. "After everything we've been through, I won't let it end... Not like this." -Nora Checkmate Hatred, Resentment. Fear, Injustice. Neverending sorrow. After all this time, After all these generations... How beautifully strange it is... that in this quiet place, far from the blood-soaked battlefields, two simple souls would meet. Running from fetters binding them to the fates of their forefathers, unknowingly toward each other, they stop and stare. Like chess pieces across the board, black and white, and destined for war, the Daughter of the White Fang reveals herself to the Heiress of the Schnee, and braces herself-- For a blow that never comes. Oh, how beautifully strange it is... that in this tragic world filled with pain and suffering, two chess pieces would simply... walk away from the game. "Checkmate." Atlesian Gunship While many of the airships utilized by the kingdoms are mainly used for transportation of people and goods, Atlas has enough airships to turn some into battle barges. Also, with the heart of Atlas floating in the air, these gunships are absolutely necessary to protect the skies around it from flying Grimm. "Besides, this is a cargo ship, she's not much good in a fight." -Atlas Pilot Atlesian Arachna Mines The Atlesian Arachna Mines are next generation defensive installations that are managed by ADA for target acquisition and threat detection. Truly "smart" bombs, these mines will recognize and scuttle toward enemies to remove them from combat. "Ada, run Cyrano protocol... battle mode!" -Fox Arslan Altan Arslan Altan of Haven Academy is the fierce leader of Team ABRN and an adept of martial arts. She is deceptively strong and is clearly proficient in the use of her Aura. When interviewing team ABRN to scan and model them for Amity Arena, Arslan's physical test results were so high that we in the Development Lab 1 made bets against Lab 2 saying that ABRN would make it at least to the semi-finals. We lost a lot of Lien that day... and some of us still hear Miss Xiao Long screaming in our nightmares. "YAAaaaAAaAaAaAAaaaH!!" -Yang AK-135 The AK-135 is a variant on the AK-130 that adds a little more durability by ways of a hard light shield on its arm. Though the shield may be unable to handle continual punishment, it completely prevents damage to the main body until it shatters. We'd LOVE to see a certain terrorist try and destroy these Atlesian Knights in one slice! The Apathy The Apathy is a very strange Grimm. It is not aggressive and almost seems timid when not together in a pack. This has made it the most capturable compared to any other Grimm. The Apathy has grossly long appendages and claws but drags them on the ground while slowly stumbling around. Their screams chill us to our bones and the look in their eyes haunt us night after night. We look forward to the day we can be done with this accursed research and let the Huntsmen get rid of this specimen. Even now... this Apathy Grimm looks in my direction through this two way mirror as if it can sense that I am behind it. I shudder at the thought that it is observing me just as I am observing it. Ah, there it screams again... though not a peep makes it through these walls... I know because... it is staring directly at me... My... thoughts... grow slow... and my body... feels... heavy... S...some...one... any... one... plea... se... Bring me some coffee... White Fang Gunner Barracks Once the White Fang militarized, they build outposts, towers, and field operations. While high ranking members like Adam Taurus or the Lieutenant stayed in personal quarters, the grunt soldiers dormed together in barracks. Whenever there was a Huntsman or Grimm attack, these members would ready themselves and rush out even in the middle of the night. Hazel Rainart Hazel is an imposing man, but not an unkind one. For being one of the most dangerous people in Remnant, he is passive and of few words. Hazel does not relish the taking of lives and will avoid conflict whenever he can, but if you end up as his target... know that there is neither escape nor mercy. Losing his only family Gretchen to her training mission, Hazel denies that his twin sister's choice was ever hers to make. That the honeyed words of Ozpin, an immortal being long removed of the burdens of mere humanity, coaxed her to give up her life. A life Hazel so cherished. How could an innocent and talented youth resist those seductive words? Talk of duty, untold glory, legendary exploits, and heroes of old? How was she to know that she was merely one little girl caught in a war between behemoths, immortals, GODS? Instead of dissuading her, saving her life, Ozpin gave HER the choice... to throw it away. In the end, what did her sacrifice change in this wretched world? What difference did any Huntsman make in Remnant? What were a few drops of light in this ocean of black? Hazel swears that he would make Ozpin answer this question with his dying breath over and over and over again... as many times as needed. "How many more children must DIE for you?!" -Hazel Category:Blog posts